Quand les traditions reviennent à la vie
by Solinn Kira
Summary: SPOILERS OoTP!!! Remus décide, le jour de la fête d'Harry, de lui faire vivre une des traditions des marraudeurs...


Bonjour!! Me voilà de retour avec une fic assez étrange... Premièrement, il y a des spoilers au tome 5, alors SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LU LE TOME 5 ET QUE VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS SAVOIR CE QUI S'Y PASSE, NE LISEZ PAS CETTE FIC!! Deuxièmement, c'est un couple assez hors du commum...mais que je me suis mis à adorer, quand on l'écrit comme il le faut ^_^ Pour ce qui est de ma fic Hermione/Remus, ce doit être une trilogie, mais pour l'instant je n'ai plus vraiment d'inspiration... je ne m'inquiète pas, ça reviendra... Et aussi, bientôt, je devrais mettre ma première traduction en ligne, une fic MER-VEIL-LEUSE!!! J'ai bien hâte...(Fini pour ma tranche de vie, je le promet!!)  
  
Titre: Quand les traditions reviennent à la vie....  
  
Rating: ...Pour l'instant, disons pg-13, pour allusions à un slash...et peut-etre que ça deviendra R (faut pas trop compter là dessus, par exemple...)  
  
Pairing: .... Devrais-je vous le dire?? ah...ouais... pourquoi pas... Allusions à Remus/Sirius, Remus/Harry  
  
Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JKR, sauf la barmaid figurante que je vais intégrer dans la deuxième partie, alors on ne s'inquiète pas...  
  
Partie 1/?  
  
Désirs et invitations....  
  
Par une belle journée du mois de juillet, tous les gens sensés étaient dehors, à se prélasser au soleil ou à tout simplement profiter du beau temps. Même les habitants du QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix s'étaient improvisés une petite fête à l'extérieur en protégeant la cour du 12, Grimmauld Place et en charmant le terrain, de façon à se retrouver avec une grande piscine creusée et une terrasse joliment décorée. C'était amplement suffisant pour leur permettre d'oublier leurs problèmes...  
  
Mais dans la grande maison, ou plus précisément dans une chambre à l'étage, un jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts forêts pensait aux derniers événements de sa cinquième année: sa rupture avec Cho Chang, une jolie Serdaigle, qui ne l'avait pas du tout affecté, la mort affreuse de son parrain Sirius, ainsi que sa nouvelle amitié avec Remus Lupin, un ami de son père...  
  
Cette dernière chose envahissait son esprit: C'était son nouvel ami, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à combien on était bien dans ses bras, et à combien ses lèvres semblaient douces... Habituellement, il réussissait à l'oublier, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent... Peut-être parce qu'il allait avoir 16 ans le lendemain...  
  
On cogna à la porte. Harry alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à face avec Remus. En prenant une teinte rosée, il se déplaca pour le laisser entrer et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Remus resta debout, l'air préoccupé.  
  
-Bonjour Harry...comment tu te sens? Fit-il, l'air jovial.  
  
-..Bien... fit ce dernier, mentant légèrement. ...Tu n'es pas à la petite fête, dehors?  
  
-Non... Disons que j'aimais les célébrations avant, mais que depuis 12 ans, j'ai pris l'habitude de me calmer.. En fait, je venait te proposer quelque chose....  
  
-Oui? Fit Harry, essayant de calmer son coeur qui battait la chamade suite à l'idée d'un moment passé avec le loup-garou.  
  
-En fait, c'est que... enfin... je croyais que tu aimerais bien suivre une des traditions des Marraudeurs, et comme c'est ta fête demain...  
  
Harry regarda Remus chercher ses mots, l'air amusé, tout en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien lui dire...  
  
-C'est que... nous étions jeunes et fêtards et...notre tradition était d'amener chaque marraudeur lors de la veille de ses 16 ans dans un bar moldu et...enfin...de lui faire prendre le plus d'alcool possible...  
  
Il scruta la réaction du jeune homme qui semblait légèrement stupéfait, pour finalement sourire d'amusement.  
  
-Tu veux m'emmener dans un bar moldu ce soir et me saouler? fit Harry, toujours amusé.  
  
Remus sembla hésiter un instant et hocha timidement la tête. Harry esquissa un plus grand sourire en pensant que Remus Lupin était bel et bien le seul adulte à pouvoir être aussi mignon en étant timide, et pour la première fois, il ne tenta même pas de chasser cette pensée.  
  
-Hé bien, j'accepte, fit finalement Harry, après un petit moment qui sembla une éternité à Remus. Et puis, Prongs et Padfoot n'auraient pas étés fier que je ne respecte pas vos traditions...  
  
Il put voir que Remus semblait heureux de sa décision. *Tant mieux*, Pensa t-il. *C'est bien la première fois depuis la mort de Sirius qu'il semble vraiment heureux..*  
  
-Merci, fit simplement le loup-garou, heureux. Je t'attends dans ma chambre vers 22 heures, d'accord?  
  
Harry acquiesa et regarda Remus sortir de la pièce, avant de se précipiter sur son lit en souriant.  
  
Se saouler avec Remus? Ç'allait être plutôt amusant....  
  
*** Alors? Impressions? Remarques?? J'aimerais bien avoir vos commentaires ou suggestions, j'en ai toujours de besoin!! Katia990 ^_^ 


End file.
